Odium
by Takachu
Summary: Shinji wants Satoshi dead to solve all his problems. Comashipping, emo Shinji, assault, attempted murder, etc. Yaoi warning.


Pairing: Comashipping  
Warnings: Implied yaoi, shounen ai; attempts at murder and assault; possible SPOILERs.  
And also, I say 'Masaran' instead of 'Masara Town'. So please deal.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**Odium**

"He's wrong. He's wrong about everything. My way is the only correct way of going about such things. My way is the only way that guarantees good results!"

Shinji fell to his knees in front of the sink of the restroom in the Pokemon Center along the route he had been traveling.

"Satoshi is wrong. All wrong! I hate him!"

He tried to fight the oncoming tears but knew it was futile. It had been so the last seven or so times this has happened. His hands clenched onto the sink as not to completely lose himself.

"…Failure! I'm… no… They're all failures! Satoshi is a failure!"

He fought to open his eyes, malice written all over them.

"And Hikozaru… that failure!"

He hit the sink and in the process, his arm hit the soap dispenser, causing it to fall and break. All of the white foamy soap contained within spilled all over the sink and floor. He didn't care. This was getting worse and he wasn't ready to admit that he wasn't completely mentally stable just yet.

_'Hikozaru… issho ni ikou…'_

His eyes glowered in rage again at the memory of those words coming out of Satoshi's mouth. That idiot wasn't supposed to take what he had disposed of! Those two weren't supposed to be together! They weren't supposed to be happy! Not when he wasn't!

He broke down again, unable to keep his strength up anymore.

"Shinji?! Hey, Shinji!"

That voice.

Shinji turned, his eyes filled with a loathing rarely seen in any normal ones. He glared at the intruder with spite. No one was allowed to intrude on his personal life. Especially not Satoshi.

Satoshi flinched at the look. Had he walked in at a bad time? Shinji looked especially troubled by something… and troubled was most likely an understatement. He looked homicidal. Too bad Satoshi had never properly learned to take a hint.

"Go away, you loser!" Shinji yelled at him.

"It's a public restroom!" Satoshi retorted. He thought he made a good enough point. "And… why are you on the floor? Are you okay?" He made to help his rival up, but Shinji wouldn't allow for it.

"What do you want from me already?! Just tell me and I'll do whatever it is as long as you stop bothering me and get out of my life already!" the purple haired trainer yelled.

Satoshi stared at him in silence. Shinji wanted him out of his life? Well, not like they were ever in good terms, but…

Shinji didn't want to look at him so he continued to face forward. "Leave already!" he finally demanded, seeing as the raven-haired pokemon trainer wouldn't budge from his spot.

"Shinji," Satoshi started and put an arm on the other's shoulder. It was a bad move of him and he should have noticed that the second the one in question visibly flinched from the mere contact. "It helps to open up, you know…"

Shinji couldn't take it and violently grabbed the wrist of the hand making contact with him, pushing Satoshi roughly to the side against the wall of one of the bathroom stalls. "You want me to open up?! Do you?!"

Satoshi flinched slightly. "Yes."

Shinji held on to both of his shoulders in a death grip, murder clearly in his eyes. "I want you to leave me alone. Even if I have to take care of that personally." The words came out in an almost placid tone, if malice weren't written all over them.

"Why?" the Masaran trainer dared question.

There was a second of silence. Shinji's lips curved up. An amused expression overtook his face as he chuckled. "Why? That's funny…" His bangs fell over his eyes dangerously. "I hate you. I hate everything about you. I hate how you criticize everything I do. I hate how you spoiled my pokemon and made it weak so you could have it for yourself." He took a pause. "I hate how you always try to lower me to your level. And how nothing I do ever seems good enough for you. I don't give a damn to what you think so stop telling me what to do and what not to do! I train my pokemon the way I want to, so stop criticizing it!" He looked into Satoshi's eyes. "And I especially _hate_ having to see you and having to hear your voice."

The hands on his shoulders loosened, allowing for Satoshi to let out a small breath he hadn't realized he was holding, but not for long as he realized the hands were moving upward toward his neck. "Shi-Shinji."

Shinji smirked. "That's right. The only reason I'd want to hear your voice is if it's the cause of my inflicting pain onto you. Now there are several ways we can go about this…" He enjoyed seeing Satoshi quiver in fear from him. He loved the look of fear in the boy's eyes, knowing that he was capable of taking his life. Leaning forward, he made sure to intrude on the other's personal space as he straddled him while pushing him against that wall.

"Shi…Shinji, stop this. Please," Satoshi pleaded, fully aware of the threats Shinji presented. He remembered how once in his life he had dared to think that Shigeru was a cruel rival… Well, Shigeru was nothing but an empty remarks back then. This was the real deal.

"Stop what?" the Tobari City trainer provoked, face now really close to Satoshi's neck as his hands touched the skin there. "This?" he asked, as he closed his hands over the boy's neck a little, causing for him to gasp. He released. "Or this maybe…" Moving to face the boy, he forced his lips onto his in a violent kiss. A mere whimper managed its way from Satoshi's throat. Shinji bit on the trainer's lower lip, causing for Satoshi to gasp, which allowed for Shinji to plunge his tongue forcefully past his lips and down his throat. He relished in the sweet taste of the wet cavern. Satoshi was unable to sustain the loud moan that escaped him, though he was still in horror of what the Tobari City trainer's motive was.

Everything suddenly stopped. Shinji pulled away from him and glared into his eyes. "You whore! You're not supposed to enjoy it!!" A shrill clatter echoed through the restroom as his hand collided with Satoshi's cheek violently. "I hate you! Why don't you drop dead already?!" He moved his hands back to Satoshi's neck and pressed on it, making it hard for him to breathe. His fun had to end there.

"Satoshi!!" His hand was suddenly grabbed violently and he was roughly pushed off of the Masaran trainer. As he looked up again, he saw said trainer's friend (Takeshi, was it?) and his Pikachu kneeling before him to make sure he was okay.

After him, the annoying girl entered, her sapphire eyes widening at what she saw. "Shinji!! What have you done?! What's you problem?!"

The last thing he needed now was to hear her annoying voice yelling at him. Satoshi's voice was enough to drive him crazy. He glared at her as he stood up, wiping himself off. He silently cursed when he realized that he had gotten soap on himself, but didn't care enough about it. "Shut up," he muttered.

"Shut up?! What do you mean shut up?!" Hikari snapped.

Shinji was going to yell back, but Satoshi beat him to it. "Hikari, it's okay. Leave him alone," he spoke.

Her eyes, as well as Shinji's, turned to him in surprise—her showing the surprise more of course. That was probably the smartest thing he ever heard from Satoshi. So he finally took the hint. Satisfied, he turned away and walked right past the coordinator, not once looking back, while Satoshi's friends helped him back on his feet.

No. He wasn't satisfied. He wasn't satisfied at all.

* * *

So… R&R.


End file.
